wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Queen Grandeur
Queen Grandeur was one of two known RainWings descending from RainWing original lineage of royalty, Glory being the other. She was also one of the queens that took turns leading during ''The Hidden Kingdom''. She is a distant relative of Glory, and, possibly, Jambu. Glory describes Grandeur as the only queen who acted like one, regal and royal. Kinkajou told Glory that Grandeur was only allowed to be seen once a week for no more than an hour. With Grandeur also being elderly, Magnificent insulted the aging queen about being too old for the treetop contest without realizing that Grandeur was offended. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom During the contest to determine the queen, Grandeur participated in the venom accuracy test. She was the only RainWing queen who did not attempt to cheat during her event, for she was sure she would win, and she was truthful. Towards the end of the venom targeting, a sloth tumbled out of the trees and in front of the target board. Kinkajou dove forward to push it out of the way, but Queen Grandeur's venom accidentally splattered on the dragonet's wing. Queen Grandeur freaked out because there were many dragons in the RainWing tribe and first of all, she hadn't had any eggs in decades and second of all, she had merged them with the tribes'. Glory quickly did a venom test with the queen and used her venom to counteract Queen Grandeur's. After realizing that Glory was descended from the line of ancient RainWing queens, Queen Grandeur forfeited, allowing Kinkajou to be awarded victory, and Glory to become queen. In addition, she told the other queens that Glory would indeed be a better queen than any of them, not caring what their opinions were. Grandeur was simply narrating the truth about the old RainWings and their customs. [[The Dark Secret|''The Dark Secret]] Grandeur is one of the few RainWings that actually acted like the other dragon tribes (not giggly and foolish) under stress. She is close to Glory and a big help in activities of importance such as battle planning. Grandeur and Liana are usually working together in Glory's command. When Starflight uses the dreamvisitor to visit Kinkajou, Kinkajou is shown with Sunny and Tsunami who were talking about Starflight near the sleeping Kinkajou. Grandeur helped free the RainWings with a spear during the attack on the NightWings. ''The Brightest Night Grandeur helped Glory organize the NightWings when they fled to the rainforest. She and Mangrove were later left in charge of the rainforest while Glory attended the peace summit at Burn's Stronghold. Quotes ''"I know she'll be a better queen than you." "Behold! Your new queen! Queen Glory of the RainWings!" "I forfeit. Kinkajou wins." "It's my throne anyway. I have merely tolerated all of you on it because I thought experience might transform you into worthy queens." "I do, because it means that you are descended from the original line of RainWing queens, and so I am not the last one worthy of the throne after all." "I don't know! I haven't had any eggs in decades. I haven't tried matching venom with anyone in so long. I don't think there's anyone related to me anymore." Gallery Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|Typical RainWing by Joy Ang Glacier..jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.35.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 4.51.36 PM.png Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:RainWing History Category:Queens